Halloween 2010: A Knight At The Ball
by afrozenheart412
Summary: Too many Batman's at the Policeman's Halloween Bash 2010! Will each hero find his heroine? Or Villianess? Or has the author had too much sugar? You be the judge! Couples include MS, FA, DL, ShKara, Addall, Sid and wife, with Sinclair, Jo, and Blake.


Author's note: After reading AIP's Superman Vs. Batman, I had this idea, but go and read hers. It is MUCH better! As for Stella's costume, all of the credit goes to scoob2222 for dressing her in one of her Halloween stories. And I apologize for all of the mistakes that I've made and left in here, I came back and cleaned it up. It should be better now.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or anything to do with DC comics.

* * *

Walking around the hotel ballroom of the Halloween Bash 2010 that the brass is graciously hosting for its officers Danny looks around trying to spy his wife and daughter. But with too many characters and villains dancing it is hard to do. Finally spotting Batgirl holding a tired Robin in her arms talking to Stella and Mac, Danny ambles his way over, getting bumped in the process by yet another Batman this one who clearly didn't pull it off as well as him. Bending down to takes a sleeping Lucy from her arms, he kisses Lindsay on the exposed part of her cheek underneath her mask. "We need to go, babe. Its getting late for Lucy."

"Whoa!" Danny grouses getting pushed aside by more party goers. "Slow Down! You don't want to awaken a wrathful Robin!"

"'Awaken a wrathful Robin?' Why don't you just spout 'Holy Party goers' and get it over with, Danny?" Stella chuckles. "Knock it off with the alliteration, Mr. West. I have to say it again, guys. You all look amazing as the Bat family!" Stella stands up looking at Danny, Lindsay, and Lucy as Batman, Batgirl, and Stephanie Brown aka Robin. "I need a picture to take home with me." Taking out her digital camera from her small red clutch and as they all squeeze together for a picture. "Say Gotham!"

"Gotham," Danny and Lindsay say smiling as they cuddle together. Lucy, not aware of her surroundings, having drifted off and happily dreaming about her haul of candy while her parents are busy with the picture.

Click!

"Why are you leaving now?" Stella asks putting the camera away, sitting back down draping her red cape to the side of her chair so it wouldn't get wrinkled. "The party's just starting!"

"Lucy is tired from the trick or treating, Batman and Robin were up all day planning their attack on our neighbors. They started at the top floor and worked their way down to the lobby where even Jack, the security guard, had a little treat for her." Lindsay good-naturedly complains. "He's such a sweet man, a former NYPD officer from the One-Five. We also made a trip downstairs to autopsy where Sid was gracious enough to scan her candy for us."

"That _is_ a huge haul," Mac comments adjusting the Batman cowl from his face, it was getting a little sticky. Running his fingers up and down the back of Stella's neck, she shivers at the contact. Standing up from the table, Mac and Stella kiss their goddaughter one last time before giving Lindsay a hug and patting Danny on the back. "I'll see you on Tuesday. Have fun on your days off!"

"Bye Stella," Lindsay hugging Stella tightly. "I do want to meet up for lunch before you leave, okay? And remember you and Mac are at our place for dinner on Monday night."

"Bye, Kiddo." Hugging her back just as hard. "Take care of them for me, okay?"

Lindsay nods, her short cape swishing across her back.

"What, am I chopped liver?" Don teases looking at the leaving family from another chair at the table, dressed in yet another Batman Costume.

"Nah, I'm just not speaking to you since you've been in a crappy mood all day. I hope that Angell gets you good with her costume," Danny smirks crossing his arms against his chest.

Don's attention perking up at the mention of his wife, "What? You've seen her? Where? She promised to meet me here fifteen minutes ago but hasn't shown."

Smiling slyly Lindsay exchanges a glance with Danny, "She's here. A vital part of her costume hadn't arrived yet, that is why she's so late." Giving Stella a wink. Stella winks back knowing that once Don sees Jess's costume, he will have a hard time not forgiving her...let alone remembering his own name.

"Well, we're off. Bye, everyone!" The Messers leave the ballroom waving to their friends and the people they work with heading to their place across the city.

At home, Danny takes Lucy's candy and puts it away on a high shelf in case she wakes up before them. But not before snagging a KitKat bar to help him keep his energy up checking all of the locks around the apartment. Lindsay, in the nursery with Lucy, places her on the bed removing her costume and quietly putting on her jammies without waking her up. Checking the bedroom window to find it locked, she turns off the lights and leaves their daughter to her dreams. Entering the master bedroom Lindsay takes off her blue high heeled boots and dropping them to the floor. Unbuckling the utility belt it too, soon joins her boots, the bat cuffs falling out of one of the pockets. As she starts to take off her mask, Danny stops her.

"Wait." Danny softly flicking off the light so that the glow of the full moon casts their bedroom in shadows. "Don't you think its right to give me a kiss before you unmask yourself? My wife could be home any minute and I would hate to know that I passed up a kiss from Batgirl.

"What has gotten into you? Have you been in Lucy's candy?" Turning to face him dressed in the dark cape and mask with the soft light emphasizing her petite body encased tightly in black leather, the emblem glowing on her chest. Slowing walking toward him, pausing to grab something from the floor, she whispers into his ear tracing the yellow circle surrounding the bat with her finger feeling his muscles jump. "Why did you want me to dress up like Batgirl? She wasn't one of Bruce's great loves like the others at the party were."

"I've never said I was Bruce Wayne, Lindsay." Danny says using his forefinger to life her face to his so he could look into her warm chocolate eyes. "When I pictured myself as Batman, I saw myself as a grown up version of Dick Grayson. Living with the legend but aiming to be good enough to take over and be trusted to do the job in protecting the city. Now that has happened, I wanted to be the one to get the girl I've been dreaming about. Peeling off that suit off of you is just a bonus," he tells her with a wolfish grin. "So that is why I asked you to dress up as Batgirl," he whispers pulling her closer to him and then flipping them down onto the bed. Laughing wildly with love filling her, Lindsay Monroe Messer may have to re-think her stance on Batman and all of his toys.

* * *

Back at the party, Don does his best to weasel the information about his wife's costume out of Stella. "No, no, I'm not going to tell you, Flack. So stop trying!" Stella laughs her golden star earrings sparkling.

"I don't get it, why won't you tell me?" Don whines doing his best to break down her will not realizing what a formidable opponent he has taken on. Mac, watching the scene unfolding the scene in front of him, hides a smile by taking a sip of wine.

"Use those eyes on someone else, Don. They don't work on me, not now, nor have they ever," Stella leaning toward him deflecting the questions like bullets. "Besides we have to leave, too. Mac promised me something special."

Standing up, her red high heeled boots clicking as she walked to where Don is sitting. Embracing him from behind, "Enjoy your night, my friend. Remember when you see her, don't forget to breathe." Leaving him scowling as her evil chuckles floats backwards toward him, as she and Mac leave the party stopping by to talk to the Sinclair dressed as Steel and Jo dressed in fishnets, a tuxedo, and a top hat.

"Great," Don mutters. "Am I the only one here still waiting for my superhero?" When he spots a familiar couple dancing swaying to the beat of the music on the dance floor, time seems to stop while watching the Scarecrow and Poison Ivy moving through the crowded floor. Sighing, he hopes that Sid and his wife have a fun time when two hands cover his eyes. Startled, he sits up.

"Jess?" He asks unnecessarily when her perfume tickles his nose, making him almost sneeze. "What took you so long? I've been waiting for you, even saved you a piece of cake."

"Cake? All I see is a plate of chocolate crumbs. Did you eat my cake?" She teases her breath tickling the hair behind his ear. Having had enough with the game she is playing, he pulls her black gloves off his eyes as he turns around on his chair to look at her. Mouth dropping open and the saliva drying up his mouth, there are no words to describe her costume other than...purrfect.

Standing there with her long sable hair draping down her back out from underneath the purple feline mask, the ears on top of her head, and her body lovingly hugged by the purple costume to the black leather whip attached to her hip. Standing before him in calf length stilettos, she is the most perfect Catwoman he has ever seen. Slowly standing up, he is surprised that his legs can hold him; Don walks toward her, Jess's eyes big with anticipation and a little fear of what he thinks of the costume.

"Oh, Jess...you picked the purrfect costume!" Don says holding her arm looking her up and down, amazed on how she decked herself out for this bash.

"So you really like it? I'm not a fan of costumes but this just screamed at me at the store Stella took me to," she tells him smiling. Taking the whip from her waist, she unfurls it. Looking around to make sure it is safe, she quickly raises it a little and cracks it. Don shivers as she drapes it around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers. "You'll have to pay for stealing from me."

"Lead on, Catwoman," Don fakes a sneeze, Jess quickly smacking him gently on the arm. "Ow!"

* * *

Watching the byplay between one of his best friends, Sheldon chuckles as he watches Jess smack Don for sneezing at her. "That guy won't give up; I hope she gives him hell."

Glancing through the crowd, he spots a familiar pair of wings in the distance, heading toward the punch bowl. Getting up from a table across from the room, he takes the napkin off of his lap and brushes the crumbs off his Green Lantern costume. Wanting to make sure he looks his best, Sheldon looks in one of the many glass walls. Head to toe encased in tight black suit with green narrowing down from his shoulders to his collarbone with the insignia of the Green Lantern Corp on his chest. Yes, he says to himself with a smile, he looks good. Keeping an eye on the wings in the distance, he nods to Sid and his wife, while smiling at Jo and giving a solemn nod to Sinclair. Steel and Zantanna. Nice choices, he thinks. Trying to do his best to live up to Superman words but learning to be his own man, and a woman full of honor but still has a playful side with life and magic. The woman with the wings he is so intent on turns around from talking to The Flash, laughing at his fumbling. Walking faster, Sheldon reaches Kara's side.

"Hey, Adam! What's up?" Sheldon puts a careful arm around his date's costume. "Are you trying to steal my date tonight?"

As Adam sputters trying to reassure him that he has no intentions of stealing Kara away, Sheldon's mind drifts to her costume. It's kind of hard, resisting touching her, Kara picked a perfect character in Hawkgirl. A fighter with great heart. Dressed in black tights with almost knee length boots and a yellow bustier with red shorts, a feathered cowl on her head with the curved nose coming to a point, not to mention the mace she has hooked to her belt. Yes, he thought, the women tonight came armed and ready to play.

"What's that smirk for," Kara asks reading the thoughts on her boyfriend's mind. She looks into his green contacts and smiles. "Later, okay?"

"But I have something fun back at my place I thought you might enjoy." Sheldon tells her, staring into her deep brown eyes. Seeing them widen and darken from the knowledge of the emerald sheets he has on his bed, he turns to Adam knowing he just won. "We'll see you later, Adam." They turn and leave the party quickly. "Bye!"

* * *

"I don't want to know what you have back at your place, do I?" Adam shouts, having fun at Sheldon's expense as The Green Lantern turns his head and glares playfully. Turning back to the punch, he grabs a glass and pours himself a drink when Supergirl arrives by his side. Dressed in a jean miniskirt, a small red cape, and a white t-shirt with the Superman insignia on her chest, Kendall fit her to a T. Or should he say, S, he thinks trying his best not to become flustered by her sudden appearance.

"Hi, Adam! It's been a long time." She smiles almost shyly, looking him over in his Flash costume. Head to toe in tight red spandex with the tiny thunder bolts on his head, yep, he did a great job this year in dressing up.

"Hey Kendall, what is taking you so long?" Blake calls out walking up to the table, dressed as Superman. Seeing Adam standing there, he grimaces, "Adam."

"Ugh, Blake. How could you do that? Dress up as Superman? The only person here who could pull that off is the boss but he chose to embody all of the human characteristics of the ultimate detective, Batman. For shame, Blake!"

"Whatever, Mac couldn't have pulled this off. At least I can kick your butt in a race, Flash!" He taunts, throwing down the challenge to Adam. Kendall rolls her eyes and tries to intervene but Adam steps up.

"If you knew anything, and I mean ANYTHING, whatsoever about the superhero you and I are dressed like. You would _know _that they always came to a draw especially in Superman #199 and Flash #175 but in World's Finest #198 and 199; it was clearly The Flash who beat Superman. Man, if nothing you should walk away in shame for not even knowing these facts. I bet you don't even know that I'm Barry Allen, not Wally West." Adam huffs with disgust that a man, _a scientist_ in the lab didn't even know these facts.

"Who?" Blake asks, not knowing who or what Adam is talking about.

"Oh. My. God. BARRY FREAKING ALLEN! A FORENSIC scientist who was turned into a superhero by FATE!" Adam is so horrified can't even speak, he turns his back to Blake. Leaving him staring dumbfounded, with the foreign words coming out of Adam's mouth and Kendall silently shaking with laughter.

Shaking his head at the nonsense that came out of Adam's mouth, Blake turns to Kendall, "Would you like to join the rest of us at the bar we are going to?"

Looking between the men, she shakes her head. "Nah, I'm good here." Fake Superman leaves the party with the rest of his friends. Sliding up to Adam she takes his arm and asks, "Tell me more about the race."

Smiling, having won fair lady with his supreme knowledge he begins to tell her all about the time when Superman and The Flash were summoned by the Guardians of Universe to help capture some Anachronids who were interfering with the flow of time...

* * *

"Please tell me you got that," Sid's wife whispers trying to look causal, as Sid looks at his phone.

"Yep, I got all of it," Sid triumphantly holding up his cell to show her the video clip of Adam and Blake arguing. "I think Mac will be especially interested in the part where Blake says he couldn't pull Superman off. The fear on his face…Ha, work is going to be a lot more fun when this hits the office website," He laughs evillym his Scarecrow costume rubbing off on him.

"Now, now, enough of that." she says wrapping her green vine covered gloves around his neck. "You promised me one more dance…and then home to play in my garden."

A dopey grin crosses his face as he embraces her green figure; yep Halloween isn't just for kids.

* * *

"Why a blindfold?" Stella mutters as she is dragged through Mac's building. "I know we are going to the roof, this is the place that I always find you after a tough case."

"Yeah," he tells her leading her through the access door slamming it shut behind them. "This is also the place that I come to relax, do a little thinking, and watch the stars. I wanted to show it to you. This time with us, and only us, reintroducing each other to the city and her beauty."

Leading her carefully over to the edge of the building, he takes off her blindfold, letting her take in the city and her gorgeous view. A peaceful expression settles on her face after they silently get in touch with the city that stole their hearts years ago. Ugly things may happen in this city but she will always be beautiful, like the woman at his side. Looking at her, from head to toe, she is the ultimate Greek goddess. Wonder Woman. Red high heeled boots with a white stripe on the front, long elegantly tan legs leading up to a tight blue skirt with white stars, and not to mention the red bustier with the golden WW on her chest, and a long red cape at her back. She is perfection, with the golden tiara and dark blue metal cuffs on her wrists, and her lariat at her waist. "When you came out of my bathroom looking like this...I had to wonder why we were even going out. I would rather have stayed inside and showed you how much I adore this costume. Why'd you pick her?"

"Well, she is Greek but that wasn't all. She was my hero growing up," she says still looking at the New York skyline. "At the orphanage there weren't enough toys to go around and certainly not new ones but I found this Wonder Woman Yo-Yo, it was red and had her symbol on it. Sister Gina told me all about her, she was strong, fought to protect the innocent, and tried to make the world a better place for all of mankind. What's not to love about wanting to be like her? Sister Gina was my favorite of all the nuns, and she loved the comics as a kid, went nuts over her. I even remember when she made me a cardboard tiara for me to wear, wore it every day after school until it finally withered away."

Turning her face towards him, Mac tells her, "You know you're doing that without the costume, right? I get up every day knowing that today, I'm going to make a difference in someone's life whether is giving comfort to a grieving loved one or putting a killer behind bars so they won't get the chance to hurt anyone else. I know that each day will be different, except for that fact. We are all making a difference even if at times we question if it is stemming the flow of pain out there."

"Why'd you pick the costume of Batman, Mac?" She asks watching him fidget until he answers. "I thought your costume would be Superman all the way."

Looking over the landscape and buildings he turns to her, "I'm not a god, nor do I want to be. While I love the superhero and admire all that Superman does, I'm not him. I'm human, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life and I'll make more learning what I need to bring criminals and their deeds to justice. Batman is a flawed and in pain from those who took away his family, and he hunts the worst of humanity so that the innocent shouldn't have to feel the same pain he does. We all want to make the world a better place for everyone, and then I'll hand over the cowl to Danny when the time comes. He's earned it."

She nods and snuggles deeper into his embrace, breathing in his scent. She sighs happy to be home, "Thank you for bringing me up here, Mac. But now, I think it is time for us to go downstairs. At least I can take this out now; it has been hard hiding it." Indicating the end of the gold necklace she wears, nestled in the bustier.

Pulling the long gold chain he bought her, out from underneath her costume, he undoes the clasp and slides the item off and places the braided ring back onto the left finger of her hand. Yeah, he's happy his wife is home too.

* * *

I know this is super cheesy, but dairy is an important part of our diet. I hope I didn't offend anyone with all of them getting it on, blame it on the fact that I no longer have any fun size Butterfingers to give out to the trick or treaters. As always I hope you had fun and overlooked my mistakes. Happy Halloween, Fan Fiction Readers!


End file.
